Seven Kinds of Bells
by rubyblue100
Summary: During Breaking Dawn Part 2, Bella beats up Jacob while Edward watches with a big smirk on his face. Carlisle is far from pleased and takes his son to the study to discuss his behaviour. Warning contains discipline spanking.


A/N This is little one shot and its dedicated to the Princess of ff as she has had a rocky day or so and needs to know how much her readers appreciate and loovvvveeeeeee her stories. Cumor, you rock!

When Bella beat up Jacob in bd part 2 it really grinded my little gears. The sacrifices he had made for the Cullens and if he had not had imprinted they would all have been killed! I don't blame Bella but I do blame Edward and for some reason Rose as I think she would have been more grateful to Jacob? So I definitely think Carlisle should have told them all off and smacked that smile off Edward's face! That is my rant for the morning over with and now I am off to work. xxxxx

Seven Types of Bells

"Esme can you go and find Seth, make sure that he is ok and that he has no broken bones."Carlisle stroked his wife's arm affectionately before turning to Edward with a serious expression. Edward sensed his dad's annoyance a second too late as he was not quick enough to change the self satisfying grin that he had so proudly worn while his beautiful wife had knocked seven kinds of bells out of Jacob.

Edward shifted uncomfortably as he felt everyone's eyes directed to him. "Dad I –"

"My study. Right now!" Edward was so embarrassed that his dad was humiliating him like this. He had only just got Bella back and now he was being reprimanded in front of everyone.

"Dad come on, are you serious?" Bella was by Edward's side in a moment looking concerned for her mate and giving Carlisle a fierce expression.

"Carlisle it was me that was fighting, it has NOTHING to do with YOU or Edward!" Bella jutted her chin out and looked rather intimidating to the others. Not so to Carlisle who pierced Bella with such a hard stare that eventually she lowered her eyes.

"Bella Cullen! I am well aware that it was YOU who were fighting Jacob and in the process hurt Seth as indeed I got front row seats to that vulgar display." He suddenly turned to face his family and gave each one of his children a look. A look from Carlisle Cullen was not to be trifled with; it meant someone was in trouble and not to push it any further! "You all know the sacrifices that Jacob has made for this family. You all know that we would be DEAD now if Jacob had not imprinted on Renesme." Carlisle felt his anger dissipating and he turned to Jasper and narrowed his eyes at the empath. "Jasper, do we need to go somewhere private and have a discussion!" Carlisle folded his arms as he stared at Jasper.

"Sorry papa." Jasper lowered his head at once and silently cursed for not stopping Bella himself from attacking Jacob. He was waiting for Edward to step in. The problem was Edward was enjoying the show too much. Jasper had a feeling that Edward was now going to be top billing in his own little production of getting an ass kicking from Carlisle.

"Rose, Emmett did you find that funny? When is it ever acceptable to fight one of your own?" Carlisle watched all his children as they all began to shift with embarrassment. He turned back to Bella and Edward. "Bella, Jacob has made a great many sacrifices for us and for you. Edward should have explained to you what had happened last night. Jacob is family now and Renesme has been given the gift of a protector that will spend his life guarding hers." Carlisle spoke more softly as Bella began to realise the sacrifices that Jacob had made to save her baby. "You did not know Bella. I am very proud of you and you will of course fight for your child it is natural. However, you know the facts now and Rose can explain the rest of what happened last night while I have a discussion with Edward in the study." Carlisle was calm and his voice was gentle and quiet, yet he was informing Bella not to interfere all the same. "Oh and Bella do not use that tone when addressing me again!"

Edward squeezed Bella's hand before making his way past his family and heading into the house and up the stairs to the study. He slammed the study door and began to pace back and forth. The total humiliation off getting chewed out in front of his family! Why couldn't Carlisle let it go instead of making it into a big deal? Bella had looked amazing as she kicked Jacob's ass.

He warily eyed the strap and sat down. Carlisle would give him a hiding for this and would make him feel guilty for not explaining to Bella about the role that Jacob had played in last night's drama... He did not want to feel guilty as the show Bella had put on was amusing and had eased his tension. He looked up at his dad as Carlisle quietly closed the study door before sitting down to face Edward. "It is lucky for your hide that you never broke my door, the way you just slammed it!" Carlisle watched Edward shift uneasily in his seat.

"Dad I never had chance to explain to Bella about last night. I was so happy to see her well and we hunted and-"Edward was cut off when Carlisle held up his hand for silence.

"Explaining the circumstances of what had taken place yesterday should have been your FIRST priority Edward. Bella should not have been left to find out the way she did. I will also be speaking with Jacob about how over protective he was being with Renesme. However, this here and now is about YOU." Edward went to protest and then thought better of it. "That smug look on your face Edward is what has bought you here right now. If you had not wiped that smile off your face when you did I would have given you a good hiding outside in front of everyone." Carlisle was serious and Edward was relieved his self preservation had finally kicked in when it had.

"I do know the sacrifices that Jacob has made and I will be eternally indebted to him. Old habits die hard I guess and I never thought about anything other than –" Edward did not know how to finish that sentence without it sounding like he was a spoilt brat so he bit his lip and gazed out of the window.

"Eyes to me Edward. You just wanted to get one up on Jacob to show him that you had won, pure and simple. Selfish and childish was what I saw as I looked at that smile on your arrogant face! Fetch the strap please. I do not want to discuss this any further. Once we are done you will go to your room for a few hours and truly reflect on Jacob's sacrifices and how this family has just humiliated him." Carlisle was upset by the sudden turn of events and felt very sorry for Jacob.

"Dad please, I have a wife now and a family." Edward pleaded as he remained seated. "Everyone will hear." Edward was mortified and suddenly felt bad for Emmett and Jasper when they got in trouble when their wives were in the house.

"Consider yourself lucky that I am taking into account that you will be moving into the cottage tonight and will be with your mate. Because of this you will receive ten licks only. Under normal circumstances young man I would have put you across my lap for a sound spanking before you got the ten licks with the strap." Carlisle began to push up the sleeves on his cardigan and waited. "Edward Go and fetch the strap and then remove the chair, lower your jeans and TAKE your position. I will not tell you again. ANY more disobedience from you and I will put you across my knee first!"

Edward slowly moved to retrieve the strap. They both knew if the house had been empty Edward would have been throwing a tantrum by now. Placing the strap on the desk Edward moved the chair and slowly lowered his jeans. He would not look at Carlisle as he angrily grinded his jaw and chewed his lip. He lowered himself over the desk, placing his palms flat on the smooth surface. Edward's eyes locked onto the grain of the wood as an angry tear splashed upon it.

"Count each one Edward or I shall repeat it. I want you to think about how embarrassed Jacob must have been with all the people who he had helped was stood there mocking him as an extremely strong vampire beat him up. You my boy would do to learn a little humility yourself." Carlisle pulled down Edward's boxers and whispered for him to prepare and not make a fuss!

The strap snapped against Edwards behind leaving a white hot line of searing fire in its wake. Edward's head snapped up and he arched his back yet remained in position. "One" Edward cried before bracing himself for the second smack. The second was placed exactly on top of the first welt and he did cry out this time and struggled to keep position. "Owwwww d-dad. Two-" Edward felt humiliated and it hurt so much. The guilt was worse though. Jacob had saved them all and he had deliberately let Bella think badly of him.

By the time they had got to nine Edward was crying and had finally to began feel bad for disappointing Carlisle. Carlisle also felt Edward's remorse and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "Only one more son, you are doing fine"

The last strapping caught the back of Edwards thighs which made him jump up onto his toes before catching himself and getting back into position. "T-ten." Carlisle put the strap back onto the hook and lowered his sleeves, giving Edward time to straighten his clothing. He looked at his dejected son as Edward stood crying before him.

Carlisle pulled him into an embrace and whispered to him "I know the last month has been hell my son. There is light now and we will go forth together as a family, including Jacob. Think before acting on your instincts my boy. Bella could have killed Jacob; you are her husband you will sometimes need to protect her from herself. It is time to put away your differences with Jacob or I will be FORCED to step in." Carlisle looked at his saddened son. "Do not think I will make special allowances for you behaviour now you have a family. This is still my coven that I need to protect here. Behave." He gave Edward an affectionate rub on his arm.

"I am sorry dad. I got carried away in enjoying Jacob's misery. I promise you it will not happen again."

"I am glad to hear Edward. You are a husband and father now. I will be keeping an eye on you and will not hesitate to take you to task if you do not behave like the man I know you are. Off to your room now. Just you!"


End file.
